Un mundo a través de los ojos de Amu
by AmutoxVivi
Summary: Amu no es una chica con problemas normales de chica, mas encima los tiene que afrontar sola, aunque ella lo quiere así. ¿Qué ocurriría si de la nada Ikuto se entrometiera en su vida? ¿Y si fuera para mejor? Pero todo puede cambiar tan solo en 2 semanas de vacaciones... descubre lo que sucederá ;) Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**"****EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO"**

_Al comienzo toda chica de diesiseis años de edad desea tener primero una belleza envidiable, segundo un novio estupendo, popular, que te amé y te sea fiel, tercero unos padres que te entiendan, cuarto y no menos importante inteligencia, a mi parecer toda chica de diesiseis años desearía tener algo como eso pero la realidad de muchas chicas como yo ni siquiera estamos cerca._

Mi nombre es Amu Hinamori, mi familia es de clase media-alta para que se lo imaginen voy en una escuela llamada Nueva Esperanza, es común y corriente, tengo dieciséis años pero parezco de catorce años porque mi cuerpo aun esta en desarrollo, mis compañeros me dicen fea o flacucha pero no les hago mucho caso mi cabello es largo y de color rosa claro, tengo ojos de color ámbar, mis facciones de rostro son bastante refinadas.

Tengo cinco amigos verdaderos, Rima que se sienta atrás de mí, psicológicamente nos parecemos mucho, ella tiene sus cabellos de color rubio y ondulado, sus ojos son negros; Kukai que se sienta junto a Rima, él es como decirlo… el travieso, su cabello es café, sus ojos son verdes; Ikuto que se sienta frente a la mesa del profesor, es el tipo desagradable pero amable, su cabello es de color azul oscuro, sus ojos de color zafiro; Nagihiko que se sienta frente de mi pupitre, a él le encantan los deportes extremos, siempre me hace reír, sus cabellos son largos y de color morado oscuro, ojos ámbares; Lulú que se sienta junto a él, ella es tan señorita y refinada me encanta su personalidad, sus cabello es corto y ondulado de color rucio (le corte el pelo a Lulú), ojos color azules; yo me siento sola, en realidad no es que me moleste al contrario por mí no hay problema, por suerte estoy rodeada de mis queridos amigos.

Pero no todo puede ser de color de rosa porque yo es realidad no soy lo que aparento, en realidad cuando llego a mi casa vida cambia totalmente, ya que fuera de ella yo para no preocupar a mis amigos o conocidos actúo de una manera muy alegre como si no pasara nada, pero mi verdadera personalidad es la de una joven muy independiente, llena de problemas, a la cual no le gusta ser sociable con nadie y que es realmente fría con los demás incluyendo a sus padres, esta apariencia solo sale a la luz cuando no estoy con mis amigos o en el colegio.

Mis padres pasan todos los días trabajando pero de vez en cuando los ceo, pero no en las circunstancias que quisiera, ellos se emborrachan cada vez que tienen tiempo libre y aquí es cuando las discusiones empiezan. De verdad detesto cuando estoy en mí cuando y mis padres empiezan a discutir por tonterías que no tienen sentido, por esa razón que mi personalidad cambia de esa manera es una forma de protegerme de mi entorno ya que hace dos años me arte de llorar desconsoladamente por esas discusiones que me hacían tanto daño.

Luego de levantarme y alistarme baje al comedor, el cual estaba desolado me senté tranquilamente y desayune unas tostadas con un café, cuando salí de casa fui raudamente hacia la escuela ya que me quedaba un poco lejos.

Cuando me dirija hacia la escuela escuche una refinada voz que decía- Amu espera un poco –era Lulu que estaba corriendo atrás de mí, tratando de alcanzarme.

Me voltee a mirarla y dije- ¡A Lulu buenos días! –con tono alegre y una sonrisa en mi cara.

Lulu hasta que al fin me alcanzo me dijo un poco agitada- ¿Nos vamos juntas a la escuela? –retomando su respiración normal.

- Claro, vamos –comenzamos a caminar en dirección hacia la escuela.

Lulu y yo nos dirigimos hacia la escuela cuando nos encontramos con Nagihiko.

- ¡Hola! –dije con una cara simpática y alzando la mano para que nos viera.

- Buenos días - dijo Lulu muy cordial.

- Hola chicas, buenos días –dijo Nagihiko alegremente.

Cuando los tres llegamos a la escuela fuimos a nuestra sala, la cual está en el tercer piso y es la sala del tercero medio como siempre todo el curso me miraba de forma burlona y uno que otro que se reía de mi físico, cuando nos sentamos en nuestros pupitres acababa de entrar el profesor de la Biología a la sala.

- Pónganse de pie –dijo muy sereno.

Nosotros obedecimos y dirigimos al mismo tiempo- Muy bueno días profesor - dijimos respetuosamente.

- Buenos días chicos ya pueden sentarse en sus pupitres – dijo el profesor quien también se sentó en su propio pupitre.

Cuando empezamos las clases el profeso nos empezó a explicar la función de las células y mientras tanto mis compañeros y yo escribimos sin descansar lo que dictaba y escribía el profesor hasta que al fin escuche el sonido que más nos agrada dentro del colegio, el bendito timbre.

- Bien chicos nos vemos la próxima semana, no olviden la tarea que les deje – nos dijo nuestro profesor tomando sus casas y se marchó del salón de clases.

- Al fin, ya me tenía harta –dijimos Rima y yo al mismo tiempo recostándonos sobre la mesa sobándonos la mano derecha.

Nagihiko, Kukai y Lulu se miraron uno al otro tratando de contener sus risas por la sincronización de Rima y mía, pero no lo toleraron más y se echaron a reír a más no poder pero terminaron sobándose las pansas de tanta risa.

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la sala llamamos a Ikuto que estaba anotando los últimos apuntes que dejo el profesor; cuando ya estábamos todos no dirigimos a los patios de la escuela es mi lugar favorito en toda la escuela es un lugar precioso lleno de árboles de distintas especies, pero mi favorito es un fuerte manzano, es hermoso, los chicos y yo decidimos sentaros en unas bancas y conversar de lo que haríamos durante las vacaciones de invierno que empezaban dentro de tres días.

- Al fin solo faltan tan solo agonizantes días –dijo Nagihiko con cara de fastidio y aburrimiento- Y bien ¿Qué vas hacer tu Lulu en tus vacaciones? –esperado ansioso su respuesta.

Lulu se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que finalmente contesto- Ahora que me acuerdo mis padres mencionaron que iríamos a la nieve durante todas las vacaciones –dijo con una sonrisa simpaticona, hasta que pregunto- ¿Y tú que harás Nagihiko? –dijo un poco ansiosa.

- Yo iré a visitar a mis abuelos, porque no los veo hace mucho tiempo que no los voy a visitar –dijo Nagihiko- Y ustedes chico ¿A dónde van a salir? –dándose cuenta que dejo fuera de la conversación a Ikuto, Rima, Kukai y a mí.

- Yo acampare –dijo de repente Ikuto un tanto emocionado- Estoy muy ansioso ya que profesor ver insectos como, los que nos enseñó el profesor, va a ser interesante –con brillos en los ojos un tanto cómico ya que no es muy común esa reacción.

Rima decidió que era su turno de comentar lo que aria en sus vacaciones de invierno- Mis padres y yo no tenemos todavía planeado algún panorama, pero que mejor que no hacer nada durante dos semanas sin clases –dijo de una forma muy optimista.

- ¿Y tú Kukai? –le pregunte- Que planes vas a hacer –dije con mi típica sonrisa.

- ¿Yo?, pues mmm –callo por uno instantes y dijo- Viajare a Argentina, Buenos Aires –dijo Kukai.

- Vaya que suerte tienes Kukai, que gran panorama –dijo Rima.

Estaba felicitando a Kukai hasta que sentí cinco miradas un tanto emocionadas que dijeron a la vez- ¿Y tú Amu que planeas hacer en tus vacaciones? –dijeron el resto de los chicos.

En realidad ya sabía que me lo iban a preguntar por mucho que cambiara el tema, no sabía que responder pero me acorde de que mis tíos tienes una casa de playa y podría pedírsela por esos días, pero como mis padres tienes que trabajar esos días tal vez podría ir sola, eso podría ser interesante.

Volviendo a la realidad aun tenia a los chicos que esperaban ansiosos mi respuesta- Mmm… yo estaré en la playa en una casa de mis tíos –dije con un tono bastante relajado hasta un tanto desinteresado- Sé que no es la mejor época del año para pasarla en una playa pero no tengo otra opción –dije mirando los árboles que estaban a mi alrededor.

Así pasamos todo el recreo hasta que tocaron el timbre para regresar a clases, y ahora que lo recuerdo nos toca educación física con el profesor que nos tiene a todas las chicas del curso locas por el- ¡Si educación física! –Grite mientras tanto Rima y Lulu me hacían porra- ¡Si, si educación física, con nuestro profesor, si, si! –cantábamos nosotras, y gritábamos mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala mientras los chicos nos miraban como si nos faltara un tornillo o algo así.

Cuando llegamos a la sala nos encontramos con nuestro lindo y atractivo profesor y él dijo- Buenos días alumnos –con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? –dijo energéticamente.

Todo el curso respondió- Buenos días profesor –y respondiendo a su otra pregunta- Muy bien gracias por preguntar –dijimos todos a la vez para luego sentarnos en nuestros respectivos pupitres.

El profesor nos empezó a dar las instrucciones de los ejercicios que haríamos hoy- Empezaremos con un breve trote de tres minutos, luego elongación, para hacer competencias de velocidad –nos dijo sin sacar su linda sonrisa de su cara.

Tengo que admitir que una de las ventajas de ser "plana" aunque tenga dieciséis años, eso me hace la más veloz del curso y la más atlética y de esa manera me gano los halagos de mi querido profesor.

Esperen un, momento dijo carreras de velocidad ¡Genial! Es momento de lucirme ante el profesor- Que suerte tengo –dije con voz victoriosa.

El profesor después de terminar de explicar lo que haríamos hoy dijo- Bien chicos salgamos afuera –después de esa orden todo el curso salió como unos animales, se nos nota que estamos estresados por el encierro.

Cuando salimos Nagihiko, Ikuto y yo estábamos totalmente emocionados por la carrera de velocidad.

- Ikuto te reto a una carrera de velocidad –dije un tanto emocionada- Esta vez si te ganare, eso te lo aseguro – dije mirándolo desafiante.

Ikuto levanto una ceja porque no es esperaba ese reto, para luego acercarse a mi oído y me susurro- Si eso es lo que quiere la princesa eso es lo que hare –después de lo que dijo me miro a los ojos y aun cerca de mi oído dijo- Pero si llego a ganar quiero un premio, que me darás a la vuelta de las vacaciones ¿De acuerdo? –dijo con un tono victorioso, soplo en mi oreja y se fue.

Me quede helada, estática y hasta un poco ruborizada, en que rayos me metí por retar a Ikuto no tan solo puedo llegar a perder, sino que también tengo que darle un premio ¿Que me ira a pedir?, más encima como se atreve a llamarme princesa.

- Amu despierta llamando del planeta tierra, aquí Rima –yo seguía sumergida en mi pensamientos hasta que alguien me zamarreo y me di cuenta de que era Rima - Amu despierta vamos, hay que trotar ven –yo solo seguía Rima.

Cuando iba a empezar a trotar pensé en una buena forma de entrenar.

- ¡Nagihiko! –grite. Él se me acercó y de dije- Hay que calentar juntos, no quiero perder ante Ikuto de acuerdo dije muy entusiasmada.

- Ok vamos. Máxima potencia –tomo mi mano y empezamos a trotar más rápido- Vaya, sí que estas entusiasmada el día de hoy Amu –me dijo sonriendo.

- Por supuesto hoy no perderé –le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pasados los tres minutos de trote el profesor no llamo para que empezáramos con la elongación- Ok chicos a e longar –todos nos acercamos a la cancha- Vamos, reúnanse en parejas del mismo sexo –dijo por ultimo.

- ¡Amu! –Era Rima- Seamos pareja –dijo entusiasmada.

- De acuerdo –le sonreí- Vamos –le tome la mano y empezamos a ejecutar los ejercicios de elongación.

Aun haciendo os ejercicios con Rima pude divisar a Ikuto que estaba al otro lado de la cancha con Kukai, para mi mala suerte Ikuto se percató de que lo estaba observando y el tan solo me sonrió triunfante, yo desvié la mirada para concentrarme en los ejercicios.

- Bien chicos ya es suficiente –dijo el profesor- Armen dos filas una de hombres y otra de mujeres –ya dicho esto instantáneamente se formaron las filas- Ok la carrera va a ser de hombres versus mujeres –se escucharon abucheos porque al parecer era algo injusto pero el profesor no les prestó atención- El punto de partida es la línea que está delante de ustedes y la meta será el final de la cancha para verificar quien gana las carreras.

Así comenzamos las primeras carreras, las cuales ganaron los chicos y con mucha ventaja hasta que fue el turno de Kukai y Rima al comienzo la dábamos por perdida pero de repente Rima tomo velocidad y gano la carrera con mucha ventaja, así empezamos a ganar carreras contra los chicos, hasta que quedo la carrera definitiva que era Ikuto contra mí, tengo que admitir que él y yo somos igual de veloces.

Sentía las miradas de las chicas fijas en mí que decían_ "Si no ganas te matamos"_ un frio recorrió mi espina dorsal haciendo me sentir un desesperante escalofrío.

- Amu tómatelo en serio, porque de verdad quiero mi premio y lo ganare a toda costa –dijo Ikuto, rayos me tenía que recodar su tal premio, me estoy poniendo nerviosa de tanta presión.

- Bien chicos –llamo el profesor- Listo, preparados, ¡fuera! –toco el silbato.

Ikuto y yo partimos a toda velocidad, realmente deseaba ganar así que tome más velocidad ya que estaba llegando a la meta cuando Ikuto paso como un rayo, me sobre paso y me gano, aun no me lo podía creer perdí nuevamente contra Ikuto, las chicas me van a querer decapitar y le tengo que dar un premio.

- ¡No! –Grite tirándome al suelo cayendo de rodillas- No de nuevo –apoye mis manos contra el suelo, cabizbaja hasta que sentí algo que es apoyaba en mi hombro tuve que mirar hacia arriba para ver quién era.

- Vamos Amu, no es para tanto –era Ikuto quien se arrodillo para estar a mi altura.

- Claro no tienes a todas las chicas de curso intentando matarte como a mí –dije frunciendo el ceño, Ikuto empezó a reír- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –dije haciendo un puchero.

Ikuto contuvo su risa con mucha dificultad me miro y me susurro- Tranquila míralas están muy cansadas para eso ¿No lo crees? –dijo mirando a las chicas cosa que yo imite y tenis toda la razón.

- Si por lo menos –dije suspirando pesadamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo con un tono curioso.

- Nada importante, ¿Y qué quieres que te de premio? –dije un poco harta al recordar el tema.

Ikuto se acercó a mí oído y dijo- Es algo que tan solo tu mi princesa me puedes dar –nuevamente nos miramos a los ojos.

- Así que yo tan solo te lo puedo dar, ¿Y porque me llamas princesa? –dije un tanto extrañada.

- Porque me gusta, encuentro que te sienta –dijo Ikuto.

- No lo creo –dije cortante.

- Si, te sienta –dijo sonriendo inocentemente, como es posible que esa tan arrogante conmigo y con los demás se comporte como si nada.

Intentando retomar el tema principal dije- ¿Me vas a decir los que quieres o no? –ya levantándome.

- No, pero no quiero que me compres nada ya te dije que te lo pediré a la vuelta de las vacaciones –dijo también levantándose.

- Que raro eres, primero me dices que quieres un permio y luego no me dices que quieres, no te entiendo –dije cruzándome de brazos.

- Vamos no es para estresarse tanto, mi princesa –dijo Ikuto acariciando mi cabeza.

- ¡¿De nuevo con eso de "mi princesa", Ikuto?! –dije un tanto ruborizada por las caricias de él- Y no me trates como un perrito –dije alejando bruscamente su mano de mi cabeza y retrocedí para irme.

- Amu acércate te voy a decir lo que quiero –dijo un tanto serio.

- Ya no me interesa saberlo –dije cortante alejándome del lugar.

Empecé a caminar rápidamente, no iba a rogar por una estupidez como esa ¿Quién se cree para que le roge? está muy equivocado. Seguí caminando hasta que me jalaron muy fuerte del brazo, temí lo peor en las chicas que tal vez me querrían matar. Voltee lentamente y me encontré con Rima y Lulu, suspire aliviada.

- Amu hay que escondernos mientras se acaba la clase las demás están enojadísimas contigo –dijo Lulu cogiéndome del brazo y las tres salimos disparadas a escondernos.

Por fin terminaron las clases y por lo menos mis compañeras se calmaron.

Cuando llego la hora de volver a casa recordé que hoy mis padres salían temprano de su trabajo así que me fui por el camino largo a mi casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2"UN REGRESO FRUSTRANTE"

_"Hay instancias en las cuales has caído tantas veces al suelo que ya no te quedan energías para volverte a levantar, pero cuando miras a tu alrededor y vez a las personas que tanto aprecias que te están dando su apoyo extendiéndote una mano para que te vuelvas a levantar, puedes llegar a apreciar la vida con otro color, que no todo está en tu contra porque mientras sostengas esa mano y no te darás por vencido podrás llegar muy lejos."_

Cuando llegue a mi casa me encontré con una catastrófica pero conocida escena para mí. Mi casa echa un desastre alfombras, sillones y cortinas manchadas con vino tinto, vasos quebrados, botellas de licores regadas por todo el salón y un putrefacto olor a alcohol.

Cuando empecé a entrar con mucho cuidado de no manchar mi uniforme o de pisar algún vidrio me encontré con mi mamá recostada un sillón profundamente dormida en su rostro se podía notar el efecto del alcohol en ella.

- Mamá -dije lamentándome per verla de esa manera y acaricie su mejilla.

Decidí seguir avanzando para saber en dónde se encontraba mi padre, estaba dormido frente al televisor en un sillón con un vaso en la mano que contenía vino tinto. Sin que se percatase le quite el vaso de la mano y lo deje en la mesa también apague el televisor para que descansara mejor.

Me acorde de que tenía tarea pendiente y me fui a mi cuarto cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras me encontré con lo mismo que en el primer piso vidrios rotos, todo manchado con vino tinto, ahora que lo pensaba mejor si uno de mis compañeros viera en la manera en la que vivo de verdad se sorprenderían y hasta se asustarían, es por eso que no les cuento nada de mi vida en realidad.

Ya estando en mi cuarto ya no aguantaba más tenía mucho dolor suprimido me sentía fatal es como si estuvieran estrujando mi corazón me faltaba el aire, tenía que admitirlo detestaba vivir con mis padres tengo dieciséis años y ya lo he visto todo en este mundo, me sorprendo de lo fuente que puedo llegar a ser, fingir felicidad cuando en realidad mi mundo se destruye en mil pedazos y cae a mis pies tan solo para no preocupar a la gente que quiero y también porque detesto que me traten con lastima, estaba pensando cuando una lagrima empezó a resbalar por mi mejilla seguida por otra y otra hasta que termine un llanto incontrolable tan solo quería a alguien que me consolara y me abrasara en ese preciso instante. Me fui acercando a mi cama creía que me iba a desplomar en cualquier instante, me recosté y apenas apoye mi cabeza contra mi almohada caí en un profundo sueño.

No estaba consiente de cuánto tiempo había dormido pero no me importaba, fui abriendo lentamente mis ojos y me fui sentando en mi cama, sin saber el por qué no podía parar de pensar cual era el famoso premio que quería Ikuto, rayos cómo es posible que Ikuto se haya comportado de esa manera el día de hoy.

- Maldición que estoy pensando, todo por la culpa de Ikuto, ah porque no lo puedo sacar de mi mente -en un intento de distraerme mire el reloj- ¡Que las nueve de la noche! y todavía no hago la tarea pendiente -me levante de la cama, tome mi cuaderno, me senté en el escritorio y a la velocidad de la luz termine mi tarea– Por lo menos no era tan complicada como pensé –dije sonriendo triunfante.

Luego recordé mi dura realidad me levante, arregle las cosas para el día de mañana por que también tenía clases, salí de mi cuarto y decidí arreglar el desorden que había sido causado por mis padres. Recogí todo el desorden posible, luego barrí el piso y trate de limpiar un poco los sillones sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a mis padres.

- Bien es hora de acostar a mis padres en su cuarto -me acerque a mi padre y lo zamarree levemente– Vamos papá despierta –dije fríamente detesto hacer esto.

De repente empezó a mover los parpados y abrió los ojos– Amu ¿Qué sucede? –dijo un muy aturdido.

- Ven papá tienes que acostarte en tu cama para que estés más cómodo recuerda que tienes trabajo mañana. Vamos levántate –dije córtate, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Ya llegando al cuatro de mis padres lo recosté y lo cubrí con las frazadas, por lo menos de durmió de inmediato. Baje de nuevo al primer piso y desperté a mi mama.

- Mmm… ¿Que pasa hija? -dijo mi madre mientras se estiraba– Que dolor de cabeza, Amu dame algo para el dolor por favor –dijo con un tono bastante maternal para mi gusto.

- Si de acuerdo –dije, me dirigí al estante donde se encontraban los medicamentos, luego volví con la medicina y se la entregue– Ten tómatelos –dije fríamente.

Luego de que se tomó los medicamentos miro a su alrededor un poco sorprendida, yo tan solo la observaba un tanto extrañada pero aun así no dejando de lado mi personalidad fría, la que aparece en casa.

- Hija tu ordenaste todo -dijo mi madre mirándome a los ojos.

Me empecé a sentir incomoda en la forma en que me miraba, así que desvié la mirada– Mmm… si algún problema. Por cierto es hora de que te acuestes un tu cuarto tienes que descansar, mañana tienes trabajo -dije con tono de poco interés, luego le extendí mi mano para que se levantara– Ven yo te llevo a tu cuarto – dije levantándola.

Después de que mi madre acepto mi ayuda la lleve a su cuarto la acosté y la cubrí con las frazadas.

- Mamá-dije seriamente.

- Dime hija -dijo mi madre serenamente.

- Tenía pensado que como se acerca las vacaciones de invierno, ir a la casa de playa de mis tíos, quería saber si me dejabas ir yo sola ya que ustedes estarán trabajando esos días –dije seriamente.

- Pero hija tú… -no la deje continuar puesto que ya sabía lo que iba a decirme.

- Mama tu sabes perfectamente que se cuidarme sola, tengo dieciséis años ya no soy una bebe. ¡Vamos dame permiso! -dije mirándola desafiante ya que quería dejar en claro que ya no soy una niña.

Mi madre solo suspiro pesadamente y me miró fijamente a los ojos pero esta vez no desvié la mirada– De acuerdo Amu está bien, pero con la condición que me prometas que me llamaras todos los días que estés haya -dijo mi madre con un tono un poco severo.

- Claro, no hay problema -dije, y la abrace tiernamente. Hace tiempo que no abrazaba a mi madre pero lo necesitaba– Bien me voy a dormir, buenas noches –dije secamente saliendo del cuarto de mis padres.

Nuevamente entrando en mi cuarto me dieron unas ganas de dormir que cuando apenas me acorte en mi cama que de profundamente dormida.

Extrañamente estaba soñando ya que nunca lo hago, en el sueño estaba yo sentada en una banca que estaba en medio de un lugar con arena, estaba llorando desconsoladamente cuando de pronto todo de vuelve negro me empiezo a asustar porque sentía que me empezaba a hundir, pero de pronto escucho dos voces que se combinan o estaban hablando mismo tiempo y me decían– Tranquila no estás sola yo estoy contigo, no temas -de pronto aparece Ikuto a un lado mío- ¿Ikuto? -dije yo un tanto confundida, Ikuto extiende su brazo y me dice– Ven Amu tú no estás sola me tienes a mí -dijo Ikuto esperando que tomara su mano, me empecé a acercar a él pero aparece otro chico que no conocía al otro lado de mi toma mi brazo con delicadeza y me detiene– No Amu tú no estás sola, pero él no te merece, tú estás conmigo, no me dejes -dijo ese chico para luego soltarme y alejarse unos pasos al igual que Ikuto, para luego ambos decirme– Ven ... tú no estás sola Amu, ven conmigo -estaba tan confundida que me y comencé a marear y caí al suelo pero sin quitarles la vista de en sima- ¡No! pero no me dejen -les grite a todo pulmón– Ven Amu, ven conmigo -me volvieron a repetir ambos, luego me desmallaba y ellos desaparecían.

Después de ese sueño desperté muy agitada y asustada, ¿Qué había significado ese sueño? y por sobre todo quien era ese chico que decía que Ikuto no me merecía.

Mire el reloj de mi muro que indicaban que eran las seis con cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada, así que decidí seguir durmiendo, apenas cerré los ojos en mi mente apareció el chico de mi sueño que me decía– Ven Amu -volví a abrir los ojos bruscamente y un poco exaltada.

- ¿Que me está pasando?, ¿Porque de repente apareció en mi mente?- suspire pesadamente- Por más que quiera volver a dormir no lo voy a conseguir, así que me voy a bañar, será lo mejor -me levante de mi cama y me dirigí hacia al baño.

Después de mi baño me cepille los dientes y me fui a mi cuarto, allí me vestí con mi uniforme que consistía de una blusa blanca manga larga, una corbata de color celeste, una chaqueta manga larga de color azul marino, una falda tablada del mismo azul marino, unas calcetas también de color azul marino y por ultimo unos zapatos de charol color negro; peine mi cabello lo deje suelto.

Baje al primera a piso prepararme el desayuno, me senté en la mesa a comer mis tostadas con margarina y mi taza de té rojo, cuando termine volví a subir a mi cuarto por mi mochila y mi celular que como siempre no tenía ninguna llamada perdida o algún mensaje ya que en realidad nadie me llama o me manda mensajes es un poco triste de que ni tus propios padres te llamen por ultimo para saber dónde o como estas.

- Bien ¡Al colegio! -baje al primer piso y salí de casa o como me gusta llamarle_ "La cueva"_.

Ya estaba llegando a la esquina cuando me detengo en seco cierro los ojos y en mi mente pienso_ "Bien, estas feliz, estas feliz estas feliz"_ mientras que respiro profundo para poder relajarme, abro los ojos y sigo caminado como si nada.


End file.
